Brother, Help Me Please?
by feathersxblood
Summary: Reg-Sirius Fluff xD One shot. Stolen porn. Brothers help.
1. Knock On My Door & I Shall Answer

The knock was shy, timid. Almost afraid and prayed on that it wasn't heard, yet as Regulas Black raised his knuckles and rapped upon Sirius Black's door, he sighed softly, never knowing what had gotten him into this, what the hell he'd got himself into.

"Sirius?"

The seconds dragged.

Perhaps his _brother_, and Regulas knew now, that was a whole thing to pull a stop at. The fact the person he was meeting for this, ah, so called 'lesson', was his own flesh and blood. His sibling. His brother.

**His Sirius**

"Come in,"

The voice was husky, drowned by the music that slunk from the wizarding speakers as the door opened a fraction, obviously charmed to stay silent, knowing full well that Sirius and his insomnia, and the whole mother-son hatred would keep him in here, bottled up within his own world, only having his music for company.

Damn.

That had to be hard.

Swallowing back the fear, the hand came to push open the door, and he popped his head around first, the first thing coming to his face was a frown, eyebrows tugging to knot as he looked to Sirius, relaxing, lain back on his bed without a care in the world.

Watching him, his eyes scanned the tanned skin, over the torso, down to the trousers that hung low on his slender hips, the bone magnificently carved, showing just a rim of fine downy hair that ran under the others spotting of material.

God damn it.

Why had he even agreed to this. Regulas remembered that awkward .. Scenario from this morning, choking almost as he remembered, hearing the words of the other as he slipped into the memory.

"Close the door and dim the lights,"


	2. Stolen Glances

Oh Merlin,

Stroking softly, Regulas tipped his head back against the leather of his bedstead, shaking some as he worked up to masturbation for the first time in his sorry fifteen years of existence, not exactly knowing why he was doing this, only that, he had never tried before and that everyone else was doing it.

_Apparently._

Feeling himself hard beneath his hand, he bit his lip, bed facing the open out window, shrouded by the heavy, thickset curtains, bare light cast over him in the early hours of the morning.

The image in his head wasn't exactly the best he'd known, the scant clad muggle girls in Sirius' porn magazine doing at least a little, his imagination going into overdrive on thinking how his brother had come across them, and then, as he had thought about the other male, this had all suddenly gotten so much easier, knowing that it was wrong, yet, as long as nobody knew, there was no both, no trouble.

For his first time, he'd been doing brilliantly, that was, until the unknown sounds on the floorboards outside came, picking up to his strained ears a second too late, Regulas gasping hard, looking to the unlocked door, brain not registering as Sirius walked in on him, the lump in his throat forming.

"Sirius-- I -- I.."

Sirius made a disgruntled face, turning away to walk past him, none the less only wanting something from the cupboard under his brother's bed.

"I don't care Regulas, just a little tip though, don't face your door when you do it, and lock it. You don't want your mother walking in on you next time," He sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked towards the door, his stolen porn magazine in hand that he'd retrieved.

"And another, don't steal your brothers wanking material when he needs it most,"

He flashed a devilish, trademark grin and padded from the room, only to hear Regulas choke something, raising a curious eyebrow and sticking his head back around, meeting the others eyes, after he had hastily covered himself up.

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"Teach me."

Sirius laughed softly,

"I'm sorry. Teach you what? How to be quiet and lock your door when you need some time alone-"

"No, you know what I mean you bastard," He grumbled, the flush coming to his paler skin, looking to an older version of himself, the face defined, jaw chiselled and well structured, and as he thought, he felt himself harden some more.

"Alright,"

Regulas swallowed, having expected his brother to cast him aside and tell him to be a real man. To learn it himself and leave him be, yet, the person who had brought him to hi climax was now stood before him and explaining that he would actually help him out, if he understood what he meant in the first instance that was.

"You do get what I mean, don't you?"

"You want me to welcome you into the world of sex?" Sirius arched a brow, "Of course I know what you mean, and I've already said that I'll help you. Come to my room later, don't be late, alright? And.. Regulas?"

Regulas looked up to him,

"Mm?"

"Don't take my porn again,"

With that, he left, the pulsations in his erection growing again, forcing himself away and to stop the way his mind worked, cleaning himself up shakily as he swallowed, the prospect of seeing Sirius, and having him help out with his, 'problem' almost overexciting him once again.


End file.
